


Releasing the Pressure

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Not Beta Read, Sex, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Where are Gibbs and Abby? That's what Hollis Mann is asking herself as she turns around and there is no one there. They both where there 5 minutes ago. Sequel to a "Need a little help?"





	Releasing the Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Author: AbbyGibbs  
> Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So, I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.  
> WARNING: some Mann criticism and no beta work has been done.  
> Classification: I guess, I'm not really sure though.  
> Spoilers: nothing in particular.  
> Summary: Where are Gibbs and Abby? That's what Hollis Mann is asking herself as she turns around and there is no one there. They both where there 5 minutes ago. Sequel to a "Need a little help?"  
> Author's note: well, as those who read "Need a little help?" here's the sequel.  
> Yeah, it is a sequel because I wrote *the end* for "Need a little help?" is it really me that unable to write M fic? Now I seem to enjoy doing so really much. I hope you don't mind?  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

Hollis Mann was staring at the plasma screen in Abby's lab completely absorbed in what it showed. Fascinated by the image in front of her, things could really have a odd look when they were magnified.

"Abby…" she started looking of her shoulder, she frowns as she realized that Abby wasn't standing in front of one of the computer anymore. Frowning, Mann called after her again. "Abby?"

Silence answered her. "Jethro?"

Still no answer.

 _Where are they, they were both here a few moments ago, it's impossible they left without me hearing them. I should have known. Each time they are near one another... Damn it!_ She thought furiously _._

Hollis left the lab with a heavy step. She was definitely pissed.

_Damn it, Jethro! You're MINE so why is it that whenever Abby's around, she always comes first. Can't you just let her get herself out or in trouble by herself? What the hell did she do behind my back for you to disappear with her like this?_

Abby smiled broadly as she ran toward the elevator as fast as her shoes allowed her to; into Gibbs's open arms. Abby hugged him for a few seconds before pulling back almost instantly just to be safe in case Hollis might spot them in the still open metallic cage from which the doors hadn't closed fully yet.

She had the impression though Colonel Mann still hadn't noticed that they were missing from the lab. Sparkling eyes were met by icy ocean blue ones as they waited rather impatiently for the doors to close completely.

Once they were fully surrounded by the metallic panels of the now closed elevator, Abby couldn't help but giggle. At her giggle Gibbs couldn't help but smile. As they had moved a few meters up he stepped closer to her and extended his arm and reached for the emergency switch.

The metallic cage came abruptly to a halt and the light went out.

Abby looks at him mischievously, even with the lights out it was easy for Gibbs to tell how she was looking at him.

Abby placed a hand flat on his shirt under his vest. "Was it me imagining things or was my boss getting horny in my lab? Not that I didn't like it of course, because you see it would be totally cool if he were, though I could have misunderstood what I saw and…"

"Abby…" he warned softly.

"Sorry, I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Huh, huh… and your boss was indeed getting very horny in your lab." He said, reaching out to caress her cheek.

Their eyes locked once more and Gibbs bent down to press his lips against hers. Abby responded immediately parting her lips, allowing him to trust his tongue into her warm, welcoming mouth. The kiss was instance and passionate. Gibbs's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer to him.

They both moaned.

What was happening to them? Suddenly, Gibbs her boss, the man she had always wanted was getting horny just by looking at her. The worse thing was that Gibbs was already in a relationship with Mann, but Abby didn't give a damn and judging from what was happening in here neither did Gibbs. They were making out in the elevator, and all she wanted was to feel him thrusting inside her, and make her lose control of her body completely. No matter how, she didn't care if they were naked or half dressed, simply standing or laying down on the floor of this confined space…it didn't matter to her as long as she could feel him inside of her at some point.

Grinding her hips against him, Abby relished the feeling of his tongue inside her mouth; it made her feel incredibly hot and all tingling inside, making images pop into her head. And she was getting more turned on by the second. She needed him. She needed to feel him inside of her

Breaking the kiss, they both breathed heavily. Their foreheads resting against one another, eyes closed as they struggled to regain some breath Abby looked at him, smiling.

She had kissed and been kissed before, even a woman once, just to test how it felt, but never ever had a kiss made her feel so good. NCIS special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was definitely something.

"Gibbs what?"

"Shhh, Abbs, don't let your mind go there. I'm here with you *now* nothing else matters." Gibbs said, caressing her lower lip with his thumbs.

Nodding her head, she catches his lips with hers, "then show me why we're here..." she says against his lips.

Their kiss intensified once more, their tongues dueling with one another. Her fingers cradled themselves in his short silver hair as his hands that had found their way to her hips, pulling her even closer to him.

Exploring each other's mouth, the kiss deepened even more.

_Damn the man could kiss and the things he can do with his tongue... wondering what it would give for him to use it somewhere else..._

Abby was forced slowly to step backwards, and she felt Gibbs slowly guiding her, toward the panel behind her. His body was so close to hers that she couldn't move; there was absolutely no chance she could have ran away from him even if she would have wanted. Letting go of her lips Gibbs looked at her intently in the semi darkness of the elevator cage.

"Gibbs..." She murmured in a ragged breath, as she placed both her hands on his costume vest.

Jethro Gibbs didn't answer, he slowly reached down and took her hands in his for a second, and he kissed them, then without warning he grabbed her lower arms and stretched them out above her head, pressing his body against her even more.

For some strange reason Abby felt as if she was Sara Sidle, the character in CSI, and Gibbs was Grissom, though she was sure that Gibbs would be kissing her, Sara hadn't been that lucky in the episode.

_Damn, Abbs you do have strange thoughts lately…how the hell can you be thinking about a TV show when you got Gibbs ready to jump you in an elevator at work?_

Gibbs leaned down & rubbed his nose slowly against the soft spot on her neck and followed with pressing his lips tenderly against it, making the young woman's eyes close, and for some reason that simple tender gesture turned her on even more, and sent a jolt of moisture at the juncture of her legs. Her heartbeat accelerated as well as her breathing.

"Gi... Gib... Gibbs... I ne... need..."

Gibbs kissed her mouth again, while he let his hands slowly slide down her arms, gliding along her body curves, only stopping at her hips. She jerked them against him; she could clearly feel his hardness.

She needed to feel him, now. Her body needed release there was no denying it. There and then she decided to take the matter in her own hands. Abby looked up at him and saw him smirk.

"You... You..." She narrowed her eyes at him and then laughed.

Her hands found their way to his belt, she unbuckled it, rather skillfully and without trembling eyes, despite how she was dripping with need for him. Then her fingers unbuttoned his pants, while his own hands were busy playing with the waistband of her panties before pulling them down her legs, and Gibbs couldn't help himself then, he had to tease her. He slowly caressed her dark curls making her gasp and open her mouth in need for air. One of his fingers found its way inside of her. Gibbs felt his eyes go wide with surprise as he felt how ready she already was, the way her knees were getting weak.

_If he continues like this a little longer, I'm gonna explode before anything else happens and I don't want to._

She didn't know how, but Abby managed to hold back, pulling his pants and boxers over his hips and making him withdraw his finger from inside of her without coming. Gibbs pulled her up a little then supporting her so she could encircle his waist with her legs. Their eyes locked then.

Abby reached between them a second later and guided him into her. Neither of them moved then as time stood still for a few seconds giving their bodies the time to adjust to one another. Suddenly Abby's hips ground against him indicating him to move, which he did.

It felt so good, so perfect to be inside of her. Gibbs felt as if he was finally home, she was so warm, wet and ready for him. He thrust it home.

"Fa... fast... faster..." She managed to demand him in a very ragged and heavy breath. Gibbs obeyed, her back banged against the elevator panel each time he trusted inside her, but Abby didn't feel it, all she could feel and focus on was the amazing sensation, that forced to gap for air that Gibbs was giving her.

Abby cried out as he hit just the right spot, making her explode, she buried her face in his neck as the waves of pleasure surfed inside her. Gibbs didn't wait for her release to die out, he was too far gone already, Abby bit down on her lower lip as the waves of pleasure intensified; crying out how fantastic it felt was something she wouldn't do, not here, where they were locked in this metallic cage. No one could see them, but it was not totally sound proof and she was definitely not letting anyone know what she was doing in here, though a sadistic part of her was tempted to let out a real loud cry of pleasure so that Hollis would now what "her man" was doing to another woman.

Gibbs thrust into her once, then again hard and his body shook as his orgasm rolled out into him. Abby tightened her legs around his waist then, and as it finally died out, he kissed her passionately.

Ending the kiss in much need of air, they rested their foreheads together, and Abby untangled her ankles from around, her legs sliding slowly along his legs, until she had her feet on the elevator floor again.

"WOW! That was amazing, Gibbs where did you..."

He shut her up with a kiss. Then smiled at her as he whispered into her ear, "You're the one that makes me so responsive."

Feeling his hot breath against her ear made her shiver.

"And now?" She asked as she put her panties back on and he was making himself presentable again.

When Gibbs was done buckling his belt he reached out to caress Abby's cheek.

"Well, we try to avoid the others for a couple of hours."

Abby tilted her head to one side then the other scrutinizing him.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"I sure am, Abbs, you just made me feel alive again." He told her.

And she saw the truth in his eyes. She didn't want to ask what she was about to, but she had to know. "I thought that was Hollis's job now."

"Have you ever tried to make love to an ice cube? I think it would melt faster than she does. Hell would even melt faster than Hollis Mann."

His words make her heart sink in pain for him. How could a woman make him feel this cold, that arrogant military bitch really didn't deserve him? Abby leaned forward and hugged him tight.

They stayed like this for a while just enjoying the fact that they were holding one another. Abby decided then that no matter what you happened next, she would make Gibbs feel warm as many times as she could. As many times, as he would let her do so.

Their eyes met then and they kissed before Gibbs switched the emergency lock off.

 

THE END

 


End file.
